Invisible
by SILVERLITTLE Chipmunk 550
Summary: Sakuno is angry at Ryoma, Nanjiroh's lecture ryoma on his playboy ways...hehe i made a oneshot please read and review


Sakuno pov

It is not fair, why do i have to go and have a crush on him. Why is it always me who likes the ignorant boy.  
What did i do to deserve this. Sakuno was walking home when she tripped over a small stone causing all the books in her unzipped bag to fall down, she  
was picking all of them up when she saw an empty sky blue bentou box.

It was starting to get on my nerves, did he not even think for a second how much trouble i go through to make him a bentou.  
I make him a bentou, which took me hours to prepare then he goes and gives it to Momoshiro saying he wasn't hungry. Has he ever thought for a moment that there might be a reason why i only make his bentous.

* * *

Ryoma pov

It seems today went well enough. Nothing much happened except maybe i seemed less cold and daunting to people. People say i am selfish and arrogant. I wonder if Sakuno ever thought of me as selfish. Well if she ever did then now she knows im not, in fact i deliberately sacrificed my own fantastic bentou for my annoying senpai. She probably feels guilty for even thinking like that.  
I could imagine her light blush which stained her smooth white skin and to think i caused it.  
"Ryoma come here we need to talk seriously"  
"Today, i saw you with a group of girls"  
I rolled my eyes, it was just as well that my dad always saw me with girls. I was just not going to bother trying to explain to him that they were my fans asking me what type of food I like.  
"There will come a time, when all those girls will dissappear after you break their hearts by cheating on them, I do not want you to be a playboy"

My ears perked up the moment i heard my dad say that those annoying girls would dissappear. Maybe thats what i should do, try to act more friendly then break their hearts.  
That was a great idea except for the fact that i am a loner, will go mad after one day of acting like I actually cared for them and it is basically calling it suicide.

"Now in order to help you choose one of those pretty ladies you have to tell me you type"

"I don't have one"

"Of course you do, everyone has their favourites"

"Well it seems not everyone does, now could i please go to my room to do my homework"

"No,"said Nanjiro childishily so i sighed and yelled, "Muuuuuuuuuuum, dad's annoying me again"

"Dear, you come here this very second"  
"Honey but you don't understand, i am trying to help the kid realise what he is missing. I mean look at him, he plays tennis, has my looks, has your brains and is overall quite attractive even as a girl but noooooo he just can't stop his personality"  
"Nanjiro i feel ashamed to say how childish you are acting, no wonder he isn't listening to you, he sees you as an annoying brat so pull yourself together and become a good role model"  
"Yes, mam"

Damn it, tonight was going to a long night. Mum wasn't really any better than dad, right now they were roleplaying before they do whatever they do in bed eugh

Though i wonder what is my type. Starting to get sleepy i started rubbing my eyes. Someone pretty for sure, someone good at cooking and maybe has long hair ..... Sakuno.  
I opened my eyes suddenly, did i just say Sakuno, where on earth did that come from even i don't know.

Shrugging it off i closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep about a girl with beautiful auburn long hair.

* * *

Sakuno pov

That was it, from tomorrow onwards i will stop making him Bentous. Maybe loving him was too much work, i feel i should start looking for more guys but i just couldn't do it. It was so hard when you keep on comparing it to him. No-one could be like him, they were just not good enough or wasn't just i don't really know. It was so hard to explain what i like about him. Every single time he talks, i would get butterflies in my stomach and everytime he looks at me i just freeze. I hated it but i loved it why even i don't know.

Sakuno fell backwards on her bed, her silk hair spread out across her contrasting to the white of her bedsheets. She couldn't go to sleep because everytime she did, he would appear.

If only he knew how much he meant to me but i was invisible to him.

* * *

Ryoma

_If only she knew how much she means to me but it doesnt matter really because to her i was just another tennis player that her grandmother coached._

_I was invisible.........._


End file.
